


Not Ready to be Back

by velrenxy_rhoven



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Anxiety, Gen, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23148343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velrenxy_rhoven/pseuds/velrenxy_rhoven
Summary: Drabble singkat tentang Kit dan Tessa sebelum mereka berkunjung ke London Institute.Setting : Setelah TDA dan mungkin sebelum masuk TWP.Warning : spoiler inside.
Relationships: Tiberius Blackthorn/Kit Rook
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Not Ready to be Back

Kit berdiam diatap rumahnya. Rumah yang Jem dan Tessa telah sediakan baginya dan keluarga kecil mereka. Hingga saat ini, Kit masih tidak tahu harus membayar kebaikan Jem dan Tessa yang bergelar sebagai ayah dan ibu angkatnya dengan apa.

Mereka mengatakan bahwa garis keturunannya sungguh berarti bagi keduanya, dan keduanya bersyukur karena mereka telah menemukan Kit. Christopher Herondale, The Lost Herondale. Satu-satunya garis keturunan Herondale yang tersisa selain Jace. 

"Tidak bisa tidur?" Tessa mendekat kearahnya, lalu duduk disebelah Kit. 

"...Mina?" Nama yang Kit maksud adalah adiknya. Anak dari Jem dan Tessa yang kini sudah berumur 3 tahun. 

"Ada dibawah bersama dengan ayahnya." senyum Tessa. "Kit, apa tidak apa kau tidak beristirahat? Besok kita akan pergi ke Institut."

"Aku takut, Tessa... Aku takut bila Blackthorn membenciku. Aku tidak siap untuk menemui mereka semua." terutama Ty. Ty yang ia tinggalkan begitu saja ketika Kit melihat ia bahagia bersama dengan Livvy kembali. Ketika hal tabu yang seharusnya tidak Ty lakukan, ia lakukan demi menghidupkan kembali kembarannya. Seharusnya ia berbahagia untuk Ty. Seharusnya ia mengucapkan selamat tinggal sebelum ia pergi. Tetapi hati Kit telah hancur berkeping atas apa yang dilakukan oleh Ty. 

Ia takut, ia kecewa, dan terlebih, selama berbelas tahun ia disembunyikan oleh ayahnya karena tidak ingin berurusan dengan Shadowhunter, ia tidak pernah menemukan apa itu arti kasih sayang. Ayahnya peduli padanya tetapi ia sama sekali tidak memberi afeksi yang ia inginkan layaknya manusia biasa. 

Ah.. Benar juga. Semenjak ia lahir, ia adalah Shadowhunter. Meskipun ia dididik oleh ayahnya sebagai manusia dan mengenal dunia manusia lebih dibandingkan dengan status takdirnya. 

Blackthorn dan Emma Carstairs adalah keluarga keduanya setelah ayahnya meninggal. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, ketika ia berusaha untuk mencintai orang lain, perasaannya sama sekali tidak terbalas.

"Aku menyesal telah mengucapkan kata-kata kejam pada Ty sebelum aku pergi. Tessa, bagaimana bila Ty membenciku? Bagaimana bila Blackthorn membenciku?"

Tessa mengangkat tangannya dan mengelus kepala Kit dengan lembut. "Kit, bila mereka membencimu, tidak mungkin mereka akan mengirimkan surat padamu, bukan? Lalu postcard dari Julian dan Emma ketika mereka berkelana juga. Mereka selalu menyertakan namamu didalam postcard yang Emma kirim untuk Jem." 

"Tapi Ty tidak pernah menulis surat untukku, Tessa. Selama 3 tahun ini, ia tidak pernah menulis apapun untukku."

"Kit, my precious boy. Dalam hidup kita, pasti ada hal yang harus kau lalui baik itu perih atau tidak. Masalah yang harus kau hadapi saat ini adalah bagaimana kau dan Ty bisa kembali lagi bersama. Kau tidak bisa lari selamanya, Kit. Shadowhunter tidak pernah lari dari masalah mereka. Dan ingat, kau adalah Shadowhunter sekarang. Kau bisa menghadapinya, Kit." 

Baik Tessa dan Jem sudah sama-sama mengerti bagaimana seorang Herondale mencintai seseorang. Keduanya telah menjadi bukti nyata bahwa cinta seorang Will Herondale selalu terdapat pada setiap Herondale. Cinta yang tulus, begitu kuat dan begitu menyakitkan. Dan Tessa dapat melihatnya melalui James, Jace dan Kit. 

Bagi Tessa, Herondale adalah bagian dari keluarganya. Keturunannya dan juga Will, dan ia akan menjaganya seumur hidupnya selama ia masih hidup. Tessa Gray, seorang immortal, hidup selama ini sudah cukup untuk membagikan pengalaman hidupnya pada Kit.

"Jujur saja aku masih takut. Tapi...tapi aku akan mencobanya. Terimakasih, Mom." 

Tessa tersenyum. Ia lalu berdiri untuk masuk kedalam lagi, meninggalkan Kit untuk memberinya waktu sebelum mereka kembali ke London dan bertemu kembali dengan Blackthorn.

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, siapapun yang baca TSC series yuk kita berfangirling bareng X")
> 
> I need someone to talk about TSC series 😭


End file.
